Rumble McSkirmish
Rumble McSkirmish is a video game character that appears in the Gravity Falls episode "Fight Fighters". He protects Dipper Pines from Robbie under the belief Robbie had killed Dipper's father until Dipper confesses that he lied to Rumble. History Rumble McSkirmish is a playable fighter in Fight Fighters, an arcade game that Dipper and Wendy like to play. Once, Dipper brought him into the real world by using the ultimate power code that he found on the lower left side of the arcade game (up up down down left right left right B A). Since Dipper was his fighter in the game, Rumble McSkrimish made it his goal to protect him, and Dipper made Rumble McSkrimish think that Robbie killed his father which Dipper decided to use to his advantage in an upcoming fight with Robbie. But Dipper soon loses control of Rumble during the fight. Rumble chases Robbie through Main Street, where he destroys many things in the process, such as fire hydrants and cars. At the water tower, Rumble finds out that Dipper had lied and Robbie didn't kill his father. This leads Rumble to believe that instead of Robbie being the "boss fight" it is actually Dipper. He then does a massive combo, and absolutely annihilates Dipper. Then, a game over the sign appears and Rumble disappears. Appearance Rumble McSkirnish is a video game character. As such, he is made of pixels, making him seem "blurry" as Robbie said. He has a blond mullet with a red band around his head, and wears no shirt. It is shown that he is very muscular. He has tape on his forearms and wears dark blue pants that looked cut on the bottom with a red belt similar to the band around his head. He has an eyepatch, and also wears no shoes. Trivia *The character on his back is 屁, the Chinese character for fart and butt. *While walking on the street he pulls out a pipe and says he got it from an oil drum. This is a reference to "Final Fight". *It is shown he takes a huge offense to lying, even saying it brought him in on the path of evil. *At one point, Rumble asks Dipper to take him to the Soviet Union, unaware that it has not existed since December 1991. This is a reference to a famous quirk in Street Fighter II. The original game, released in summer of 1991, contains a "USSR" level. Several upgraded editions of the game were made in the following years which changed and updated various aspects of the game. Despite this, the "USSR" level retained its name, even in versions released years after the Soviet Union fell. *Rumble destroying a car is a reference to a bonus stage which appears in both Street Fighter II and Final Fight. In the latter game, successfully destroying the car will cause a character to run onscreen and say "Oh, my car," in a famously emotionless manner. This line is referenced directly in the episode. *Rumble punching an oil drum and finding a large pipe inside, and finding a sword lying in the street, are references to video games such as Final Fight and Streets of Rage, where such weapons could be found lying around randomly or inside objects like oil drums which were lying around randomly. *Rumble speaks in "Engrish" (broken-sounding English) commonly. This is probably a reference to poor voice acting in some video games. This fact is referenced by Mabel at one point. *The scene where Rumble is throwing barrels at Robbie is a reference to Donkey Kong. *Apparently, Rumble's father has been killed by Dr. Karate more than once ("Dr. Karate! You killed my father again!"). *The words Mabel Pines had him say were "Effervescence, apple fritter, riboflavin!" Gallery S1e10_rumble_appears.png Dipper-with-rumble.jpg S1e10_show_rumble_robbie.png S1e10_rumble_power_up.png Rumble-dipper-gravity-falls.png Mabel-rumble-dipper.jpg S1e10_bonus_round.png S1e10_rumble_with_barrel.png S1e10_rumble_finish_him.png S1e10 dipper tells truth.png S1e10_dipper_challenges_rumble.png S1e10_rumble_brooding_02.png S1e10 rumble challenges dipper.png S1e10 rumble kick.png Dipper-rumble-mcskirmish.jpg S1e10 rumble falls.png S1e10_rumble_special_move.png S1e10_rumble_wins.png S1e10_game_over.png Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who vanished Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters